


Magic in her touch

by webofdreams89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Running her hands over Hermione’s stomach, her breasts, her lovely brown thighs, Pansy kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “Are you ready?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Magic in her touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992) prompt "Harry Potter: Hermione/Pansy, magic dildo."

Pansy laid back against the pillows, her legs open, and pulled Hermione back. She loved the press of Hermione’s back against her nipples, loved the way Hermione’s slightest movement rubbed against them. They were already sensitive from earlier when Hermione bit and nipped at them and the sensation went straight to her pussy.

Running her hands over Hermione’s stomach, her breasts, her lovely brown thighs, Pansy kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “Are you ready?”

Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered in anticipation.

“I need to hear you,” Pansy said. “We won’t go any further if you don’t say it out loud.”

Hermione’s breath caught, hot over the fact that she loved the fact that Pansy was so adamant about consent. While she didn’t enjoy it in their daily life, Hermione loved being told what to do when they crossed the threshold of their bedroom.

“Yes, I’m ready, Pansy,” she said breathlessly. “I really want it.”

Pansy petted Hermione’s curls and said, “Good girl.”

Her hands found Hermione’s thighs and she slowly spread them, revealing her pink pussy to the room. Pansy reached between her legs and ran her finger up her slit, feeling the wetness collect on her finger. Hermione’s breath caught. 

Pansy popped the finger in her mouth and laved her tongue over the tip. Hermione turned her head and watched in fascination as her wife tasted her. It was unbelievably hot.

“Mm,” she said, “you always taste so good.” Her hand dipped back between Hermione’s thighs, sliding two fingers deep inside her cunt before withdrawing. Pansy raised the fingers to Hermione’s lips. She automatically opened her mouth.

“Don’t you taste good, Hermione?” she asked, loving the feel of Hermione sucking on her fingers. Hermione nodded. Pulling her fingers from her mouth, Pansy asked, “What was that?”

“Yes, I taste good,” Hermione replied, a flush spreading across her cheeks. Pansy grinned.

“Well, I think you’re ready for it,” Pansy said, grabbing her wand from where it lay next to her. She pointed the want at the open space between Hermione’s legs and whispered the spell that would make Hermione’s sexual fantasy come true. Her own too if she was being honest.

A bright purple light shot from her wand and gathered together to form a long phallic shape reminiscent of the dildos they kept in the drawer of their nightstand. Hermione’s mouth fell open at the sight. It was magic, pure magic that was about to pleasure Hermione. It was something she’d dreamed about since she was a teenager.

Using both hands, Pansy spread Hermione’s labia apart and held her open.  _ “Inside!” _ she said, and the magic dildo moved closer and nudged Hermione’s entrance. It moved up and down her slit a few times before slowly sliding inside her.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned so loud that Pansy thought  _ she _ would come just watching her wife’s pleasure. She let Hermione grow accustomed to the width of the magic dildo before she whispered,  _ “Move!” _

The dildo did just that, starting slow and steadily building up a rhythm that had Hermione wriggling in Pansy’s arms. She held on tight, tweaking Hermione’s nipples and brushing over her clit. Pansy loved making her squirm.

She let Hermione get fucked for a while before she found her clit again, slowly rubbing circles that made Hermione convulse in her arms. Within seconds, Hermione’s body grew rigid and still as she came. But Pansy didn’t stop there. She allowed the dildo to keep fucking her and began rubbing Hermione’s clit in earnest. She was going to make her come again.

She managed to wring three orgasms from her wife before she whimpered that it was too much. 

_ “End,” _ Pansy said, and the magic dildo dissipated as quickly as it formed.

Hermione lay still in Pansy’s arms for several minutes as she recouped. Eventually, she turned her head for a kiss, one that Pansy happily obliged. The kiss they shared was long and leisurely.

Finally, Hermione pulled back, her face giddy as she giggled. “That was incredible. I can’t wait to do that again.”

Pansy grinned, wide and wicked.


End file.
